


NICE DAY 02

by JanineeTion



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanineeTion/pseuds/JanineeTion
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 6





	NICE DAY 02

“和你睡？”

“你晚上睡觉踢被子吗？”金希澈还环着人脖子不肯松手。

“不踢——”

“那就行了。”他显然清楚自己的资本，歪头跟人撒娇，眼睛里快要闪出星星，“就睡这儿，正洙，嗯？”

“好，你先松开我。”终于是败给了他，朴正洙另外取出一床被子，在床的另一侧躺下，背对那人。  
“睡吧。”没有听见应答，他也没太在意，安然入眠。只是过了一会儿，隐约觉得身上的被子不够盖了，他翻身一看，金希澈正拉着被角把被子往那边地上拽。

做坏事被抓包的小孩还死不悔改，看人发现了，反而不掩饰地把新拿的被子堆在一旁，朝人呲牙笑笑，“这个被子盖着不舒服吧？”

哪有什么区别，朴正洙想。可他还是顺了金希澈的意，无奈地掀开金希澈的被角钻了进去，共享着被窝里的温度。

“晚安。”金希澈的声音里满满的安心。  
“晚安。”一只温热的手在被窝里摸索着，十指交扣握住他的手。他才发现金希澈的手很大，大到可以完全包裹住他的。

/

台灯投下分明的阴影，金希澈的轮廓映在枕边人的眼里。他还没睡着，想着明天下午的事情。

/  
朴正洙借着买水果的幌子出了门。

穿过窄而长的巷子，他来到城中村的一户人家门前，站上水泥台阶，敲了敲门。门是铁质的，双层，不算老旧，却也看得出有些被人类的皮肤触摸而氧化后流下的痕迹。

他调整好呼吸。门里出来一个男孩，比他高半个头，套着宽松的衬衫和运动裤，理的平头稍微有些长长了。男孩对他的到来有些惊愕，站在门前没有下一步的动作。

“英云，是谁啊？”屋里的妇女探出头，扯长了嗓子问。

朴正洙往身侧让一步，男孩跨出门来向屋里回应：“同学，来找我打篮球。”又将门虚掩起来挡住屋里的视线。

“你怎么来了，特儿，你这几天怎么都不接我电话，短信也不回，我还去你家找你了也没人，你还好吧？”男孩的发问一个接一个，有些急促，但表情还算开朗。

“我不是来找你打篮球的。”听得出他对这句话有些介意。“我来找你是说……我们真的结束了。”他垂下眼睛不去看对方的神情，但能感觉到男孩有些慌乱，不知所措。

冗长的沉默让开口都变得困难，他转身要走，被人抓住小臂。

“特儿，我们不用放弃的啊，特儿，只要，只要你在她面前打扮成女生，只要能骗过我妈……我已经说服她不急着要孙子了，”清澈的眼里逐渐蓄积起泪水，他驼着背以缩小两人眼睛的距离，“你这么漂亮，她肯定会喜欢你的，特儿，可以解决的。”男孩抓紧了朴正洙的手臂，泪水落在水泥地上。

“别这么幼稚。”朴正洙挣扎了几次也没能挣脱，男孩的泪水还是一下下砸在地面，仿佛已经能听见它滴穿石头的回声，惹人心疼。

他抬手想擦去男孩的泪水，手将要触碰到他的脸，“叫同学也进来吃饭吧！”妇女的声音适时响起，男孩躲开他的手，回头去看门内的动静。

朴正洙无奈地扯扯嘴角，手臂被抓得泛红，终于抽了出来，“英云，你妈妈在催了，快回去吧。”他走下水泥台阶，几步以外，没听到铁质门关闭的声音。

/

已经黄昏，一点血红色的日光被外围的高大建筑物阻挡，城中村还没有亮起路灯，拐角传来一群混混的笑骂声。

那些人的声音越来越近，他尽量不去理会，只在心里计划着回家的路线。

“嘿，你！过来。”为首的混混操着粗哑的嗓音叫道。

他加快了步伐想继续往前走，身后的混混起了劲儿追上来，一脚踢在他的小腿上让他扑倒，又扳着他的肩膀走到面前。

“还挺漂亮，”男人用被烟熏得泛黄的指头掐着朴正洙的两腮左右端详，劣质烟的味道钻进鼻腔，“怎么就不听人话呢？”

“别碰我。”

“是个男的？”男人诧异得上挑眉毛，言语中透露出鄙夷，片刻之后，又笑得更加兴奋，朝靠在墙角抽烟的另一个人努努嘴，“六儿，你不是好这口？”

被叫做六儿的男人立刻站正，掐灭烟头走过来，“谢谢强哥！”又低头，吐着口气说，“站起来啊，你不想在这儿办事儿吧。”

被叫做六儿的男人不及他身高，走在他左边像是看护。一群人围在他周身把他圈了起来，他几次试图逃跑，都被推搡着回到圈的中心。

/

他被带到一个破败的院子，生锈的铁门落了锁，邪恶的藤蔓从淤泥中生长。

六儿迫不及待地从朴正洙身后环抱住他，细窄的胯骨使得裤子一被解开皮带就自然地堆在地上，露出他的腿。  
男人在他身后喘起粗气，摸着他光滑的大腿根把还软着的鸡巴往朴正洙的股缝塞，塞了几下都没成功，反而恼羞成怒，一把推倒让朴正洙跪在地上。

额前的头发被用力抓起来，男人分开腿站在他面前，“后面那张嘴不愿意，这张嘴也行。”

浓重的咸腥味冲进鼻腔，几乎使他要呕吐出来，喉管因反胃产生的收缩却不巧讨好了男人，抓着头发的手又收紧几分，发出了舒服的喟叹，“嘶——真骚啊，还挺会。”

头皮被男人前后拽着，半边的屁股暴露在空气中，膝盖跪在青苔和风沙化水泥地交界摩擦，他不敢大口呼吸，怕恶心的味道再侵蚀肺部。  
泪水从眼角流下来，划过脸颊的时候混合了一些液化的精液。

“好样儿的。”男人用手背拍他的脸颊，刚好避开有自己污浊的地方。

撩起衣服下摆用内侧擦了脸，他站着穿上裤子。“看这腿，要不是我对男人……”叫强哥的男人啧啧感叹，旁边站着的几个混混互相挤眉弄眼：“六儿，你赚大了。”

太阳落山，破败的院子渗着墨黑。他不想再听下去，只管走出这个门。

/

幸好这趟公交上没什么人，他避开有人的座位躲到角落，怕自己身上奇怪的味道被别人闻到。窗外掠过万家灯火，他没有抬头去看。

/

裤子上沾满了青苔和泥土，上衣擦过脸的位置早已经干涸结痂，朴正洙拿钥匙开门的手还犹豫着，门被金希澈从里面打开。

“怎么才回来？”四目相对，金希澈因为对方的不归而微微皱眉，却在发现了朴正洙木讷的神色后立刻软下语气：“正洙，今天的水果怎么样啊？”即使他看见他并没有买水果回来。

金希澈把轮椅后撤让人进来，看着朴正洙猛地冲进卫生间，脱光了身上的衣服扔进垃圾桶，甚至把那件垃圾袋拿出来打结，放在门外，关门。

他又冲进卫生间刷牙，进了浴室拿起莲蓬头挤出满手的沐浴液在身上揉搓，水声没停下来过。金希澈在卫生间门口看着人疯了般地清洁，满心担忧却不知如何开口，取了套睡衣来，继续在门口等着。

/

怀里的人头发还没干透，水珠顺着棉质材料的纹路晕开，混着眼泪打湿了金希澈的衣服前襟。他不推开朴正洙，只是一下下用手掌抚摸着那人凸起的脊椎骨骼顺气。

“怎么了，正洙？”

怀里的人抬起头，眼眶早已哭得又红又肿，金希澈用拇指掌根揩去他脸上的泪痕，按摩凸起的水肿，眼里的担忧几乎要化为实物把朴正洙环绕起来。

两人的唇靠近，呼吸着对方呼吸过的气体，朴正洙想要用爱的人的气息覆盖先前的肮脏，快要吻上，他却低下头伸手去解开金希澈的裤子。

迫切动作着的手被人按下，金希澈看见朴正洙这些反常的举动，没办法享受这种近乎献祭的服务。

“我想要。”他讨要的眼神很坚定，哭过的嗓子微微沙哑。拨开阻拦的手，他继续将金希澈的阴茎从内裤里解放。

“别这样……”

“给我，希澈，给我。”他没有抬头，咬着牙发出声音。

用舔舐润湿柱身，冠部被吸吮在上颚和舌头之间没有一丝空气地紧贴着最敏感的肌肤，朴正洙使出了所有的技巧吞吃着面前的阴茎，唇包裹不到的地方用手套弄着，轻抚着夹在内裤边缘的囊带。  
他甚至主动让龟头去触碰小舌更远的地方，堪堪咽下一点点柱身，食道粘液混和着前液涂满了口腔内壁的每一个地方。

阴茎硬到了极限，金希澈手指插进那人潮湿的发根，收着力一下下划过湿粘的发片。

朴正洙让阴茎在口腔抽插得更快，发出清醒的水声，引得金希澈呼吸急促，扶着轮椅扶手仰起头。  
“我要射了，正洙，快，拿出来。”

他没有理会，反而用舌尖卷起一个弧度，加快速度挑逗冠顶的小孔。一瞬间爱人的味道充斥了口腔，缓缓沿着食道流下，还有一些遗漏在外面，挂在他殷红的唇边。  
金希澈托着他的后颈引他接吻，残留的精液滑进嘴里，自己的味道先于对方的被感知，有些奇怪；但他继续专注于这一吻，用极尽温柔的舔咬吮吸来表达自己的担忧，安抚对方激烈的情绪。

对方终于神情有所缓和，金希澈这才敢问出口，“正洙，到底发生什么了，能告诉我吗？”

/

“我们可以报警。”

“警察不会管的。”听完金希澈的建议，朴正洙留下这么一句话。


End file.
